T.J. Detweiler
Theodore Jasper Detweiler, also best known by his initials "T.J.", is the main protagonist of the TV series "Recess", and especially its theatrical film "Recess: School's Out". He is the brave and prankster leader of six kids, counting himself as one of them. He is the only member of the gang whose voice actors vary. T.J. is mostly known for his kind, loyal, generous, talented, adventerous, courageous and selfless personality, and also has done incredible things for the sake of his friends. He has very good leadership skills and wisdom and has a talent for speaking in public, which is why he is counted as the show's main character. He was voiced by Myles Geoffrey in season 1 and Andy Lawrence for the remainder of the series. Personality T.J. is the leader of the main six kids in the show, and has been best friends with them since kindergarten (except Gus, who moved to town in the first episode, however he has also been shown in kindergarten with the rest of the kids). He is outgoing, kindhearted, and friendly, and takes having fun very seriously. He is also very dumb, and once he even scored a 10% on a test. While he is somewhat ditzy, ignorant, and lazy, he's a genius when it comes to pulling schemes on the playground. Despite being more heavy-set than the other five members of the gang (save for Mikey), he is capable of pulling a few stunts, such as escaping detention by climbing either out the window or from the roof of the school a few times. In second grade, he invented the word "whomp", which is what the kids of the playground use instead of "stinks" or "sucks" to describe an unpleasant situation or person. Aside from "whomp", he also uses the word "frooping" a number of times (to replace the "f word"), though it's unknown whether he created the word or not. T.J. often roots for the underdog and cares about every kid on the playground, including his enemies. Thus causing most of the school to like him, with the exception of Gordy, as seen in the episode, "Nobody Doesn't Like TJ". He is hardly ever seen without his red baseball hat. His best friend, Ashley Spinelli, has a crush on him, as revealed in the episode "Parents Night". In the episode "The Experiment", they kiss each other to experiment on the effects kissing has on the opposite genders, with them seeming to not enjoy it. However, when they are left by themselves afterwards, they both seem to act a little shy about it, hinting that T.J. has a crush on her as well. He is often seen wrapping his arm around her shoulders for no apparent reason, which also hints this. He was very shy as a kindergarten student, and was not the brave leader that has been seen in the fourth grade. Gus was the first one to really become his friend, and he was also the one who gave him his nickname. After Gus proves to the other students that Mikey wasn't a bully, the other kindergarteners start to become more outgoing, and show their first displays of their usual personalities, When Randall tattles on Gus and is put in the principal's office, T.J. assumes his position as the leader when they have to save Gus, and puts his trademark baseball cap on backwards as he wears it in the series proper. Category:Kid Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Disney Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Leaders Category:In love heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Genius Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Living Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:The Messiah Category:Normal Badass Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Food Users Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lilo & Stitch Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Christmas Heroes